


[ART] Betrayal

by mitsein



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Heartbreak, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: Betrayal is the only truth that sticks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> A selection from one of the crewmate's angsty art journal. Traditional media -- watercolor, ink, water-soluble graphite.


End file.
